


Show Me the Real World

by snekcharms



Category: KOTLC, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Solinh - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mermaids au, keeper of the lost cities - Freeform, kotlc - Freeform, kotlc au, uh just cute shit??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekcharms/pseuds/snekcharms
Summary: “I trust you.”





	1. Preface

The Council doesn’t know my secret. They do know, however, that I will probably be the most powerful mermaid in history. 

Some people feared me for it, some wanted my powers, and some people wanted me dead. The Neverseen, a group of evil human scientists tried to capture me many times. 

Oh, I’m getting sidetracked. I’m Sophie Foster. My secret? I’m a teleporter. Most mermaids have some sort of talent, from vanishing to reading emotions. Lucky for me (note to sarcasm), I have four abilities!! They constantly get me into trouble. 

The council knows about my other abilities, minus teleporting. I don’t want to tell them because it’s my secret way of leaving the Lost Cities, where all of us mermaids live. We aren’t allowed to leave, there is a force field so we can’t leave. It’s too risky for human eyes to see us. In the past, I could have lived without not being able to see the “human world”.

That’s until a girl asked me to show her the world. And I couldn’t say no to her. After all, she was my world.


	2. Show Me the Real World

   I was out shopping in Atlantis with Linh.

   “Sophie, can we quickly go look in the pet shop?” She said with a big smile.

   I laughed. “Linh, I think Tam is going to  _kill_ me if we come home with another pet. Remeber what happened last time?”

   “I promise I won’t buy more mercats! But they are so cute...”

   “Oh Linh...” I said and dragged her past the pet store. “I promise, next time we come here you can get another pet.”

   Her eyes shone, and she wore the most adorable smile I’ve ever seen. “Heh, well I guess we should get going.”

   “Probably. You still on for dinner at my house?”

   “Of course!” She said with a grin. “Anyways, we should go back to the Whirlpool and head to your house then.”

  We swam around as twilight started to fall, her beautiful ombré blue-purple tail shimmered in the fading sun. I could see the beautiful sunset above the water, but it was so far away but so near.  Linh looked up in my direction and sighed.

  “I wish I could see the sun set. But we can’t leave this stupid place... Wouldn’t it be nice to be free? I just want to see the real world...” 

  “It’s possible to escape, you know.” I whispered. I had never told anyone my secret. But if I told someone it would be her. Linh Song.

 “What do you mean?” She questioned with a curious yet puzzled look on her face. 

 “I can show you. Just... trust me, okay.”

 I held out my hand for her. My hand and tail shook. I was nervous of what she would say of me. Would she call me a freak?

 She hesitated for a second then took my hand. 

  **Breath.**

 “Three... Two... One!” I said and propelled myself upwards, and flipped my tail as hard as I could. I imagined a beautiful beach, and the summer heat of Florida. A small little hidden paradise, and a perfect place to take her. Darkness appeared... And suddenly we busted out of the water and we were laying on the shallow water of the beach.

 “Oh my... Sophie, what was that?” Linh said, her voice shaking.

 “I’m a teleporter.” I replied, mustering all of the confidence I had. She thinks I’m a freak, doesn’t she? I wanted to cry, why did I do this? 

 “Sophie that was... AMAZING!” She squealed and smiled, practically glowing. 

 “You don’t hate me?” I said.

 “Sophie, nothing you could do could ever make me hate you. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 “To be honest, I was scared you would think I’m a stupid freak with another talent... But I trust you.” I said, and grabbed her hands. 

 “You are not a freak. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, talented, and one of the best people I know.” She said with a small smile. “I trust you, and you can always trust me.”

 “Linh...” I said, almost in tears. “I.. love you.”

 Her eyes shine bright.

 

   **“I love you too.”**

 

  

 

 


End file.
